A New Heart Means A New Love
by Under The Stars In A Dream
Summary: Tate has taken to a new liking in Alison Drewno. Violet now decides she wants Tate back, but she also kept a secret that might have torn them apart anyways. A lot better than it sounds. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I own noting. Except for Alison Drewno.

* * *

><p>Okay so, I know there's a lot of stories like this except with Violet. But what if it was Tate? How Violet take it in especially with all of her secrets she's been keeping from everyone? Here's the plot: Alison (Ali) just moved in to the murder house with her family. Of course she's still a teenager &amp; a reckless one at that. She's seriously weird, &amp; just like Violet she get's bullied. Except she sticks up for herself &amp; knows how to care of a bully. Tate finds her extremely attractive. Maybe, even kinda sexy ;)<p>

Alison's POV  
>"So what do you say?" My father asked me<br>"Ghosts may scare the goose shit out of some people, but they sure as hell won't scare me. Let's take it!" I replied  
>"I don't know, I mean, the suicides the murders!" My uptight mother cried<br>"Mom, they're no such things as ghosts! So quit crying over what doesn't exist and suck it up! We're moving in!" I told my mom  
>"Oh all right fine. It's probably the nicest thing you've said since school got out" She said<br>I smirked. School got out yesterday, I'm not usually mean but, I actually had friends there believe it or not.  
>So, we ended up buying the house. All of out crap is pack so I guess we move in tomorrow. I decided to wander since I had nothing better to do. My parents were next door meeting some old hag that's now our new neighbor.<br>I walked towards the kitchen. I heard popping noises. You know those little paper things filled with a little bit of explosives, like those. I flinched and turned around. What the fuck! It's probably just my dad trying to scare me.  
>"Haha dad, you skewer me with your shitty jokes that you probably pulled out of your ass!" I said out loud<br>I heard them again. Oooh, I was so scared. I walked up stairs. I saw a nice kinda big room. Yeah, this is so my room. I sat on the floor. I pulled out my Ipod and phone. My friend Jacelyn called me.  
>"You'll never guess what fucking happened" I said as I answered<br>"You found a dead body!" Jace joked  
>"Not yet, but anyways you know how we were looking at the murder house!" I said<br>"Yeah, your mom probably flipped her shit" She laughed  
>"She kinda did, but anyways, we bought the house! Fucking bloody hell, I thought my mother would protest!" I replied<br>"Woah so now you're probably living with a bunch of ghosts!" You could hear her smirk  
>"Ghosts don't exist!" I said for the millionth time<br>"Wouldn't be to sure about that" I heard a male voice  
>"Who the fuck was that!" Jacelyn and I said at the same time<br>"I have no idea! I'm in the house by myself" I looked around to see nothing but an empty room  
>"Oooh maybe its a ghost!" Jace attempted to spook me<br>"Jace, shut the hell up. For the last time ghosts don't exist!" I yelled  
>"How many times will I have to tell you before you can get it through your pretty little head" I saw a blond hair boy appear before my very eyes<br>"What the fuck, Jace I'll call you back" I told her before I hung up  
>"How did you? What the fuck!" I kept saying<br>"Creeped out are you?" He said after moving to the other side of the room in a flash  
>"No, it's just, ghosts aren't real." I said<br>"Well hun, I'm here. And I'm dead as can be" He touched my face with his cold hand  
>"Life is but a dream for the dead." I whispered<br>"It is, next thing you know, you're dead with bullet holes all over your body in this very room & you can't even remember how you died" He looked me in the eye  
>"You're not real! You're not real" I said to him before running out of the room<br>I ran down the hall. I saw him standing by a doorway  
>"Oh but aren't I?" He asked. I stopped in my tracks<br>"You really are dead" I touched his face  
>"Yep, there are many others too" He looked at my apparel<br>Dark blue skinny jeans, normal low cut converse, & my beatles t-shirt.  
>"I've been dead for a pretty long time" He said<br>"I wanna see the others" I told him  
>"Okay, you can meet Violet" He replied<br>"Someone said my name" A girl said  
>I looked at her sort of hipster style.<br>"Hi, I'm Alison, but I go by Ali" I said to her  
>"As you may know Violet" She shook my hand<br>"I thought you ran off with your mother's child?" I asked  
>"Nope, that old hag next door, Constance, she's got him" She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw and fists<br>"Oh, sorry" I apologized  
>"Oh, it's not me you should be apologizing to, it's Tate you should be apologizing to" Violet told me<br>"Who's Tate?" I asked  
>"He's Tate, also the father of my half brother" Violet walked away<br>"But, you're dead." I said to Tate  
>"I kinda raped her mom even though I'm a ghost and all, but apparently I got her pregnant" He looked down<br>"She was still alive at the time?" I asked  
>"Yeah" He looked around the room to avoid eye contact<br>"Oh cool, looks like we share one thing in common, we're both teen parents. My baby died though, his name was Nathan" I told him  
>"Oh sorry" He finally looked at me<br>"It's fine" I smiled  
>"Alison, come down here our neighbor Constance wants to hear you play your oboe &amp; guitar!" My mother yelled at me<br>"I'll be down there in a minute! Sorry, you can come, wait they'll see you" I whispered to him after yelling at my mom  
>"Don't worry I'll be there but they won't see me" He disappeared<br>I walked down the stairs  
>"Well well well, you my dear are a pretty little thing" she pinched my cheeks<br>My mom handed me my guitar case and oboe case. I decided on my oboe first. I played Marcello in C minor. Then I played Not a second to waste by a rocket to the moon on my guitar.  
>"What a lovely talent your daughter has. It'd be a shame if it died out" Constance put emphasis on the word died<br>"Won't plan on it" I snarked  
>"Well I should be going now goodbye I'll see you all soon" She fled the house<br>"All right, it'll be dinner time soon, Ali what would you like?" My father asked me  
>"Uhm, I don't know McDonalds I guess" I was too busy wondering where Tate would be<br>"Okay then, your mother & and I will go. Bye sweetie" My dad kissed my head  
>"Bye" I said and closed there door once they left.<br>I pulled out my phone and began to type a message to Jacelyn  
>"You can't tell your friend!" Tate took the phone out of my hand and deleted the message. I sighed<br>"Why did you show yourself to me?" I asked randomly  
>"Because I like you... very much" Tate moved a strand of hair behind my ear<br>I didn't know what to say.  
>"Your thoughts are so loud." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine<br>"Oh really then what am I thinking?" I asked  
>"You don't know what to say, you're kind of spooked out but won't admit it, you think that I'm crazy hot, ooh dirty mind, you want me to have sex with you" he read my every thought<br>"Shut up, I don't wanna have sex with you" I playfully hit his arm  
>"Oh, but you do admit that you think I'm crazy hot" He pulled me closer to him<br>I shook my head no.  
>"Oh c'mon. What harm could it do? I'd love to hear you say my name over &amp; over. Ohh Tate. Ohhh TATE" he whispered<br>He dragged his hands down the front side of my body. Starting at my shoulders and ending near my abdomen.  
>"You know you want to." He smirked<br>"Imagine; Tate mmmm Tate! Yes Tate YES-" I put my hands over his mouth to muffle his fake moans. I began to laugh  
>"In your sick perverted wet dreams" I told him<br>"Life is but a dream for the dead." He recited my very words  
>"I don't live a sick perverted life" I looked him in the eye and smirked back<br>"Well maybe, I do. Wanna help make my fantasy come true?" He joked. I just stood there & laughed. I turned around to face him. We locked eyes. I grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him, rough. He pulled me closer so every little inch of our body was touching. He lifted me on to the counter. He moved in towards my neck. He bit & sucked on the flesh  
>"Mmm Tate" I couldn't help but moan. I heard a car pull up into the drive way.<br>"My parents are home" I panicked  
>He pulled away and disappeared. I could have a lot of teenaged fun with this guy...<p> 


	2. Where were you?

You guys deserve to know where I've been. Okay, here's the truth. My best friend died. Don't ask how, what's her name, when, or why please.. a bit too touchy of a subject. Not only my best friend, but also people I knew but weren't friends with. There's a total of 4 including my best friend. Once she died (my best friend) I became depressed... severely. Because so many people have walked out on me & left me. She was the longest friendship I've had. Since I was about 9 & she was about 11. I'm 13 now. Also, my other friends from my hometown weren't talking to me. They didn't know my best friend, they had never met her. And when I needed them the most they weren't there. And I really have no friends to where I moved. So I was alone. I was so depressed that I started to consider suicide. Thankfully I'm still here. I remembered you guys; that I can't give up & leave these stories unfinished... most importantly, I can't give up on anything... especially myself just because things got really rough. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Alexis Collins


End file.
